


Unsatisfied

by w_x_2



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “You really have a need for that?” Murphy asks with an incredulous and curious tone.





	Unsatisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 3rd day of mmom 2018. Set after season 4.

“You really have a need for _that_?” Murphy asks with an incredulous and curious tone when he next sees Bellamy alone and _unoccupied_.

 

Bellamy turns with a confused expression, “A need for what?”

  
  
Murphy purposefully tilts his head to the side and back but Bellamy isn't sure what the movement is meant to indicate. The older man makes a questioning sound that is barely loud enough to be heard.

 

It's clear that Bellamy isn't completely invested in the conversation. Murphy rolls his eyes and then moves his arm in front of his body. The next wordless action that Murphy makes is much more obvious and crude. His fingers curling into a loose fist before he pumps his hand back and forth in front of his crotch.

 

And suddenly the incline of Murphy's head makes sense, because back in the direction he had been indicating to is where Bellamy had been wanking not even 20 minutes ago.

 

“You were spying on me?”

 

It's an incredulous accusation and they both know it.

 

“You weren't being discreet with the door open.”

 

Bellamy looks off to the side. “I didn't mean to get caught.”

 

“But the thought got you off?” Murphy knowingly asks in a way that would suggest flirting if he wasn't so devoted to Emori. “Seriously?” He asks in a conspirational tone. But he swiftly moves on, or rather back to his initial question. “They aren't enough?”

 

Bellamy blushes scarlet red but straightens up. “Raven and Echo get what they want when they want, they both deserve it.”

 

“You're such a martyr,” Murphy chuckles in a clear tease. They've all had to learn to get on with each other, they're a small enough group that if they hadn't they would quickly perish in space. And with them all keen on getting back down to the ground, they all work to build their bonds, to stay strong.

 

Bellamy doesn't rise up to the tease, not even after a long moment. Murphy takes a step closer, still with plenty of distance between them.

 

“Don't they take care of you as well?” Murphy asks in concern because it's not like Bellamy to not take the bait. Bellamy frowns at the genuine worry. “I could talk to Emori, but I tell you now that we're a package,” his voice is soft and his offer is honest.

 

It takes Bellamy by surprise that Murphy is offering, but mostly, that he's considering it. In the end he shakes his head and takes a step towards Murphy, only to walk toward him and around him to the exit. “Wouldn't be fair,” he utters in decline when he's closest to Murphy and keeps walking.

 

“Hey,” Murphy calls out to stop him in his tracks. Bellamy doesn't look back but when Murphy knows he has his attention he utters, “If you mean it wouldn't be fair to us, then you're not right. What's not fair is you being used by Raven and Echo with no satisfaction.”

 

“Orgasms are _orgasms_.”

 

“Not if you still have the _need_ to take yourself in hand after having them with someone else.”

 

Bellamy shrugs his shoulders, he's still facing away from Murphy and doesn't try to argue.

 

“Someone's gotta take care of you too. I'll talk to Emori,” Murphy decides for them both.


End file.
